Chocolate
by hyan-hye
Summary: Naruto compares trust to chocolate and founds out that they're not so different at all, especially if compared to the chocolates sent by Sasuke from Sound. [SasuNaru]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…. But I do own Sasuke. Oh? I don't? sobs okay. Kishimoto-sama owns them all!!!  
****Pairing: **SasuNaru  
**Hige: **This fic is inspired by the song **Choco latte **of **Parokya ni Edgar**. Sorry for the grammatical errors, OOC-ness and sorry if all the flashbacks and end of flashbacks confused you, please be patient in reading this fic. Thank you.  
**Summary:** Naruto compares trust to chocolate and founds out that they're not so different at all, especially if compared to the chocolates sent by Sasuke from Sound.

**

* * *

**

Chocolate

Naruto heard his doorbell ringing early in the morning of the 28th of February. _What's going on? It's so early in the morning and this is what happens. Can't the future Hokage even sleep peacefully? I just arrived from a mission for Pete's sake… whoever Pete is. _

"What do you want?" Naruto shouted to the person who's bothering him

"You have a delivery." The man told him

"A delivery? What is it?" He curiously asked _A package by the end of February is pretty suspicious… hmmm… I should be receiving something on the 14th of February not on the 28th but… I'll take it anyway._

"I don't know. But if you want to discard it then just sign here and—"

Naruto took the package "It's okay. I'll take it. Where do I sign upon receiving the delivery?"

The man pointed several lines. Naruto finished signing all the spaces the man pointed and thanked him for the delivery while the man also thanked him for receiving the package. Then he walked away. The package is a box, with the same size of a normal book. It is wrapped with an orange gift wrapper. You'll hear something inside if you try shaking it sideways. But Naruto thought that opening it would be dangerous, _What if this thing is a trap or a bomb, or a jutsu that will be activated once you opened it?_ Naruto turned the box upside down and found something drawn in the middle of it. Actually it's very small and cannot be seen easily. He leans closer to the box, as he gets closer the bigger his grin has become. _What do you know… who would've guessed he still remembers me? How sweet of him._

Naruto wiped his sleepy eyes as he dragged his feet to his living room. He's currently living in a 3-room apartment on the second floor of a building located at the Eastern part of Konoha, one room for his bedroom, another one for the living room and dining room, while the last room is for the kitchen. Oh yeah, his bathroom can be found in his room. Naruto sat down on his sofa and opened the box knowing that it's safe. After all, he is positive that the drawing he saw under it is the Uchiha fan. He opened the letter he found inside it says,

_Feb. 14, '07_

_Hey Dobe,_

_Got you some milk chocolates, hope you like it._

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Naruto stares at the date. _What the… he sent this 2 weeks ago… That's slow. It would have been better if he sent this himself. At least we get to see each other. _

**Naruto's POV**

After Sasuke and I parted ways in the Valley of the End, he told me he wanted to break our bond. But I guess the more you try to get rid of that bond the stronger it gets. It may be anger, full of hate at first but we weren't aware that we already crossed the line. It wasn't hatred we felt for each other. It was when I received a mail from Sasuke a year ago which revived my forgotten feelings for him. I was surprised when I didn't feel hate or anger or pain or loneliness, what I felt that time was relief and happiness that even though Sasuke is far away, he still remembers me. I also recall one part of the letter explaining that he couldn't stop thinking about me and stuff like that. At first I thought it was a prank, but I can sense a little bit of his chakra on the letter which proved that the letter did came from him. That's when I realized, I was angry because he betrayed Konoha, but I was angrier because he's left me. It wasn't hatred I felt when he left me to train under the supervision of Orochimaru, it was jealousy. And now, I'm sure that Sasuke is not only a best friend to me, he is so much more. I explained it to him through my reply letter and he understood and took it well.

He never sent me a package though, always a letter. Who would have guessed that the delivery for a package is slower than a letter? As I look at chocolate inside the box I suddenly remember the first Valentine's Day I spent with Sasuke, we were still 11 during those times. We weren't lovers back then, we were more like rivals but a little bit friendlier to each other.

I visited his house and saw piles of boxes of chocolates in front of his door and I was wondering why he's not yet collecting them and bring them inside of his house. I knocked at the door. He told me not to enter using the front door. So I entered through the window. Once inside, I asked him

"Are you planning to leave those outside?"

He answered with a simple "Yeah. Why?"

"Cause if you're not planning to take them in, they'll melt and they will loose their shape and it will be like… like… chocolate drink… only purer than the normal, and it's kind of gross to eat it that way."

He commented with an "Exactly."

Now that I think of it, chocolates are like trust. Chocolates, once melted will never turn back to its original shape like trust; once it's broken it can never be fixed and returned to the way it was before.

The next Valentine's Day, I went to Sasuke's and almost had a heart attack when I saw no chocolates on his front door. And thought _Can this be happening, for real?_

He told me to enter his house. I came in and sat down. He said he's gonna take a shower and warned me not to mess the place. I gave him a promise that I wouldn't trash his house. He then proceeded to the bathroom. Though I promised not to disarrange the stuff in his house, I didn't say I wouldn't snoop around. And after a while, guess what I found, a mountain of chocolates trice as much of last year. Oh how I hated him for not telling me about it. Without thinking I grabbed a box and looked at the card on it, it's from some girl. _Never heard about her _then I started eating its contents followed by the next box, then the next until I noticed that I ate them all.

_Huh, take that Bastard!_

Sasuke went out of the shower and looks at me then smirked before saying "I knew you'll eat them all."

Thinking about that time, I could also compare it to trust. I ate those chocolate and didn't realized I ate them all up. Like trust, you won't notice it's running out until it's totally gone. It's hard to find it again once it disappeared. Even if you force yourself to regain it, there's nothing you can do about it. Your trust for that particular person will never come back once it left your heart.

Oh yeah, after I ate those chocolates, Sasuke told me to change my clothes because I stained it with chocolates. I refused and tried to remove the stains by rubbing it with a wet cloth but it won't come off. Just like trust, once it's tainted you can never get it cleaned in an instant. And whatever you do, the trace of the stain will never disappear.

**End of Naruto's POV**

Naruto gazed at the chocolates Sasuke sent him. He smiled as he opened the box. He said

"Good thing it's not melted, deformed or out of shape. Just like my trust in him. It's as hard as a rock and will not be broken that easily. And it's also good that there are only a few chocolates inside the box so that each and every time I eat a piece my mind will automatically count how many chocolates are left in the box. Just like my trust in him that will never run out. And lastly, I'll definitely be careful in eating them so that it won't stain my clothes, like my trust in him."

Naruto put the box on the table and grabbed his wallet. _Anyway, I should get him a gift for White's Day. If I send the gift today, he'll receive it 2 weeks from now._

**Owari

* * *

**

**Hige: **Thanks for reading this fic and don't forget to review. Sorry if my valentine's Day fic is soooooo late. (After all I received my Valentine's Day chocolate last Sunday. Talk about late.)


End file.
